Swimming
by slightlysickpsycho
Summary: Oneshot. Ginny's mind is flooded with memories of summer afternoons spent swimming with Luna.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books.

Please leave a quick review to let me know what you think! Stuff in italics is what Ginny is thinking.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Luna looks up from her parchment. The war is in full bloom, but life can't be put on hold. We still have to study.

"I'm fine." I lie, wondering if it's even possible for someone so brilliant to be so oblivious. If it weren't happening in front of me, I'd call it impossible.

_Don't you know, Luna, what you do to me?_

"Are you worried about Harry?"

I shake my head, and remember those sweltering summer afternoons.

_My mum thought it was so cute when we spent time together. You'd burst into my room before I was even out of bed, hair already warm from the sun, and demand that I went swimming. I loved swimming with you almost as much as I hated it. At first I was intrigued by the softness of your body. I loved the way your pale skin shone beneath the ripples. Then I got older, and hormones flooded my body, wreaking havoc and leaving me thoroughly unbalanced._

"Tell me what's wrong." She pleads. I sigh.

"I just don't know anymore."

_You hated swimsuits, and refused to wear one. I only objected because of the way my eyes would be pulled to you, running over every inch, taking in the changes since last summer. I never saw enough of you during the school year, never managed to find the time, or the excuses. It was hard for me to face you. Those blue eyes make my head swim._

Her fingers tumble through my hair, gentle, affectionate. _Innocent. _I remind myself as my heart starts to race.

"You look a little flushed. Do you want to take a walk?"

I shrug.

_I could barely talk when you were naked. I didn't understand what looking at you did to me. Last summer was the worst by far. That's why I avoided you. Every hour I spent with you in the sunlight led to days locked in my room, running my hands over my body until I felt numb, and hating myself for the way you make me feel._

She grabs my hand. "Come on."

I want to, but I shouldn't. I'm out of objections, though, so I let her lead me out of the castle, leaving the mess of books and parchment behind in the library. Dusk is creeping gently over the grounds, and soon we'll be in trouble if they catch us still outside. None of that matters as much as the way her hair dances behind her when she walks.

_I've been avoiding you, Luna, because of the way you make me feel. I'm trying so hard to redirect my fascination, to like boys the way I like you._

We're at the edge of the forest now. No one will find us here, unless some terrible beast happens upon us and eats us alive. If she wants to be here, though, it's fine with me. I'm still a bit confused about what I'm living for these days.

_I can't avoid you in my dreams. You're there every night, pale skin and soft lips everywhere I turn, until I can't stop myself and I'm kissing you, running my hands over the body I've never been able to ignore._

Her hand tickles my cheek.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your freckles?"

_Have I ever told you how much I love you?_

I shake my head, overwhelmed by the tingling trail left by her touch.

_Even when those robes swim around your body like the sea, engulfing you, I can see every detail in my mind, no matter how hard I try to look away._

Her fingertips haven't left my face, are now trailing over my lips.

"Have you been avoiding me, Ginny?"

"Why would I do that? I like you, Luna."

_I like much far more than I should._

"I don't know. Maybe you're avoiding something that makes you uncomfortable."

I squirm a little. "Like what?"

Her eyes are sparkling and the sky's growing dark. My lips are on fire with the feel of her fingers and my tongue is dying to slip out of my mouth and taste her.

She shrugs. "Maybe it's nothing."

_It's everything._

It's agony not kissing her, and the air around us is growing colder. My mouth is dry and my palms are sweating. It's all I can do to keep myself from shaking all over. Her body is drawing closer to mine.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to know something weird?"

"Sure."

"I have the oddest urge to kiss you right now."

I'm scarlet. My mouth opens, then closes again. I have no words.

"May I?" she asks.

"What?"

I almost never see Luna blush.

_It reminds me of the way the heat used to color your cheeks before you'd tackle me in the grass and tickle me until I begged. I was strong, but you were always so fast, so agile._

"Kiss you?"

_Yes!_

My pulse is pounding in my ears, drowning out the world around me and I can barely stand, let alone respond. Finally, I nod, and she leans in.

Her lips taste sweeter than anything I've ever imagined. I can feel her smiling and suddenly, I've come unhinged. My mouth moves by itself, over her cheeks, her forehead, her ears, her neck. My hands are rushing over her body and I pray she wants this as much as I do. I don't care anymore who thinks it's wrong or what anyone would say. The whole school could be watching and I wouldn't stop unless she did.

Her touch is maddeningly soft, drawing me in deeper until her back is pressed against a tree and my body is moving against her, until the blood rushing through my veins is so hot I barely feel the night air when she lifts my robe over my head.

Our kisses push and pull, I fight to claim her then beg to submit, and now we're on the ground, cool damp grass tickling our skin, breath coming in quiet gasps.

That incredible flush isn't just on her cheeks. Her body glows pink under the darkening sky and her tongue traces the patterns of my freckles, making me gasp and moan. This is the best night of my life, but still, I'm terrified.

And her kisses travel past my navel. She's pushing my knees apart and tugging at my knickers and I want to stop her, but I want her to keep going and my head is spinning too fast to form a proper thought.

I'm completely naked now, on the edge of the forbidden forest, where anyone could find us, but I can't even open my eyes. I'm too overwhelmed by her tongue on my inner thigh, the soft happy sounds she makes as I squirm beneath her.

Nothing matters anymore, except for the sensations coursing through our bodies. I push her to the ground, moving to taste the golden fuzz between her legs. It's nothing like I thought it would be. The taste is perfect, but the feelings that rush through me as my tongue flicks against her are more than I can bear. I slide a finger inside her and feel her body tense against mine. I've never done anything like this before, but my body is acting by itself now, licking, nibbling, teasing, undulating, shuddering. Her lips flutter maddeningly against my pussy and I moan against her. Lights flash behind my eyes as the tension builds and explodes, leaving us sweaty, quivering, intertwined.

"Are you alright?" she asks after a small eternity, when we have our breath back enough to speak.

"Better than I've ever been. What about you?"

"Perfect."

She pulls me closer and for the first time in years, the blurry future in front of me holds more interest than the guilty, fevered imaginings of my past.


End file.
